


A lucky Coincidence

by DeathStorm908



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Partial Ladybug episode spoilers, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathStorm908/pseuds/DeathStorm908
Summary: Marinette is in serious trouble, but she is saved by a lucky coincidence.A Ladybug fix-it.





	A lucky Coincidence

Lila spoke up, sounding concerned, “This is so terribly unlike you Marinette, you’re usually so well behaved.”

Marinette’s eyes widen in surprise, and then suddenly realization hits and she scowls at Lila, “Of course, you put the answers in my bag, you’re the anonymous informer.”

Lila gasps in shock, “I’m coming to your defense and you’re accusing me?”

Ms. Bustier buts in, “You can’t accuse someone without proof, Marinette.”

“But I’m sure it’s her.” Marinette points up at Lila, “She stole the test answers.”

“That’s impossible Marinette, Lila got the worst grade in the class, and the answers were in your bag.”

“Th-then, she flunked the examine on purpose.”

Adrien stands up, “Excuse me Ms. Bustier, but everyone here knows it isn’t like Marinette to cheat.”

Alya stands up, “Mm-hm, he’s right.” 

The rest of the class starts chiming into Marinette’s defense.

Having lost control of the class, Ms. Bustier makes a decision, “Marinette, Lila, please go to the principal’s office until we get to the bottom of this.”

Lila gets up and walks down the steps, and generously holds the door open for Marinette. Marinette leaves and Lila follows. “I swore I’d make your life unbearable, Marinette. Let’s see how you get out of this one.”

“I’m not falling in your trap Lila.” Marinette speeds up her walking to get away from Lila.

“Too late, you already have.”

Marinette waits in front of Mr. Damocles’ door, and when she turns to look back at Lila, she sees Lila heading down the stairs. “Where are you going?”

Lila runs down the stairs and lies down. In her sickly sweet voice, “You’re about to find out. Ready? Ow! Ow! Ouch! My leg! Ow!”

Mr. Damocles runs out of his office, “What happened over here?”

“Marinette pushed me down the stairs!”

Mr. Damocles looks at Marinette, “In my office!”

* * *

Class was almost over and the lack of news from Marinette and Lila was torturous for all of the students, but relief came when the opening of the door. Marinette walked into the classroom and closed the door behind her.

Ms. Bustier looks at Marinette with sadness in her eyes, “Marinette, where is Lila?”

“She’s with Mr. Damocles waiting for her mother to show up to discuss all of her lies.”

Ms. Bustier shakes her head, “Marinette, you keep accusing Lila without any proof.”

Looking smug, “I have proof this time!” Marinette takes out her phone and sends a video to the screen and plays it.

* * *

Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling at smiling at the camera that Jagged is holding, and Jagged begins to speak, “Hey my rock’n niece! I’m so excited that you’re moving to Paris, this city has the true spirit of rock’n’roll. I know that you’re sad to leave London, so I thought I’d give you something to look forward to.” The camera turns around and points at the front of the school, “This is the school that you’ll be attending, College Francoise Dupont.” The camera turns back to Jagged, “You’re class rep will be Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she’s the sweetest girl, you’ll totally love her. She made these rock’n glasses of mine, and I consider her to be my honorary niece, oh, I guess that makes her you’re honorary cuisine.” Penny whispers something into Jagged’s ear, “Thanks Penny, I almost forgot. You know your new favorite band, Kitty Section? Well, Marinette is the one that designed their outfits, and, get this, most of the band is in her class, meaning your new class. Isn’t this school totally rock’n? Ok, it’s time we get you a tour of this school.”

Jagged opens the front door and sees Lila standing at the bottom of the stairs, and she proceeds to lie down on the floor, “You’re about to find out. Ready? Ow! Ow! Ouch! My leg! Ow!”

Jagged continues to point the camera at the girl as he and Penne start to walk forward, they hear a door open up above them. “What happened over here?”

“Marinette pushed me down the stairs!”

Mr. Damocles looks at Marinette, “In my office!”

“Wait! Hold on, this is totally not rock and roll!”

Mr. Damocles, “Jagged Stone? What are you doing here?”

“My niece is transferring here in a couple of weeks, and I was making a little video to get her excited for the transfer, but we might have to reconsider that if there’s bullying here.”

“Yes, well, I was just about to call Marinette’s parents to talk about her behavior.”

“What? No, Marinette didn’t do anything.” Jagged points at Lila, “This girl just laid down on her own and started yelling.”

Lila starts crying, “Why would you say such a thing about me? Is Marinette blackmailing you?”

“What, no, blackmail is totally not cool, and neither are you. Mr. Principal, I have a recording of the whole thing. Here, let me show you.” The video cuts off.

* * *

The class was stunned, and the room completely silent for almost a minute, before everyone started screaming.

“Was she lying this whole time?”

“Why would she do that?”

“I can’t believe I thought we were friends!”

“Where is she, I’m going to teach her that nobody messes with Marinette.”

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark lair, “Lila Rossi was right, this was worth the wait. The downfall of Marinette brings about the despair of everyone who trusted her. I can feel the huge waves of negative emotions as they come crashing down. Are you ready Natalie?”

“More than ever.”

* * *

Ms. Bustier quickly blocks the door to stop Alix and Alya from running out. “Children, please calm down and let Mr. Damocles handle this.”

While Ms. Bustier is focused on Alix and Alya, and the rest of the class is yelling about Lila, Marinette sees something move from the corner of her eye, she turns her head to see several scarlet butterflies outside the window slipping through them. Adrien, whose been watching Marinette, notices her shocked expression, turns and sees them as well.

Marinette whistles, “Everyone, I don’t know why all of you are so outraged, I’ve told you all repeatedly that she’s a liar. Now, maybe you guys should spend some time figuring out why you believed her so easily instead of me, who you’ve all known a lot longer.” Marinette glances at the butterflies, and sees that they’r holding their positions, “I think we all have a lot to learn from this and a lot of growing up to do. Lila is a liar and a grade A Witch, but there’s a lot of people in the world that are like her. Just the other week, Bob Ross and XY tried to steal Kitty Section’s song and look. That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t trust people, but maybe next time someone tells you something that’s too good to be true, maybe you should question it. Maybe next time someone claims to have an injury that requires them to sit next to the rich model, and then when said model moves and her injuring is suddenly magically healed, maybe you should question it a bit.”

Rose stands up, crying, “I’m so sorry Marinette!”

“I’m sorry too!”

“I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I accused you of being jealous, I’m a terrible best friend.”

“It’s ok everyone, I forgive you. Just next time I hope you’ll trust me more.” Marinette sees the butterflies turn around and leave, “Um, Ms. Bustier, can I go use the restroom?”

“Certainly.”

* * *

“No! What happened?”

“Perhaps we’ve put too much faith in young Ms. Rossi.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

The next couple of weeks contained a lot of long talks between Marinette and her classmates, teachers, and parents, but they were all good and productive talks. She told everyone about the threats, Lila stealing Adrien’s father’s book, and seeing Ladybug confront Lila. Marinette’s bonds with all of them have become stronger than ever. The most important talk, of course, was with Adrien. Marinette knew that Adrien was in love with another girl, so she expected to be turned down, instead to her confusion he was completely surprised by her feelings, and wasn’t able to form words. Marinette told him to take a few days to figure out what he wants to say.

The school decided to review and improve their policies, so that no one else pull another Lila. This review wasn’t because they were trying to appease Jagged Stone, but because the current policies were clearly followed and found inadequate. Cameras were also installed in many of the common areas, so they can be viewed for signs of bullying. Teachers were being retrained to notice signs of bullying, and how to handle it, and the school had scheduled assemblies with some experts to teach the students how to recognize various forms of bullying.

* * *

Ms. Bustier walks into the classroom, “Good morning class, as you all know, we have a new student today.” There’s a knock on the door, “Ah, right on time. Come in!”

The door opens and a girl enters. Her shoulder length hair is black with streaks of yellow, orange, and red, which look like fire. She has a Mediterranean tan and green eyes. She opens her mouth, and a sickly-sweet voice flows out of it, “Good morning everyone, I’ve heard so much about all of you from Uncle Jagged. My name is Penny Stone. Excusing me Miss, I don’t mean to cause trouble, but listening to all of the loud rock and roll has caused some hearing damage in my left ear, and I’ll need to sit right here.” She pointed to Nino’s seat.

The class stares at the new girl for a moment before Alix shoots out of her chair, “I can’t believe you Lila!”

Kim grabs Alix and lifts her into the air, “Hold on, we don’t need you going to jail today.”

Lila cowers, behind Ms. Bustier “Miss, why are they angry at me? I was just trying to be their friend.”

“Hey Daddy, Lila’s breaking her restraining orders. Yes, she’s in the classroom right now.”

Alya stands up, “Lila, what are you doing here? Didn’t you get sent back to Italy?”

Adrien stands up and slams his hands on the table and growls, "Lila, I'm not going to let you hurt my girlfriend."

Marinette stands up, “Lila! Where’s Jagged’s niece?”

The door opens up revealing Mr. Damocles, Jagged Stone, and a young pasty white girl with black shoulder length hair that looks like it’s on fire.

Mr. Damocles straightens up, “Ms. Rossi! You’ve been warned not to return or you’d be arrested.”

The new girl looks at the state of the classroom and then at Lila, “Why does she have my hair?”

~~ Fin ~~


End file.
